Shadow Light: Flames Of The Sun
by Sora Miyara
Summary: SEQUEL OF SHADOW LIGHT! After the dead of Shishio and the fall of the Juppongatana, Sojiro and Sora travel together trough Japan. How will things end for the two in love youngsters?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Light: Flames Of The Sun**

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF THE STORY 'SHADOW LIGHT'**

Sorry for that dear reader **n.n **It's just that everyone would see it for sure… Because a few reviewers asked me to stop with 'Shadow Light' and go on like this I'm going on like this! LoL **n.n** The story continues from chapter twenty seven of 'Shadow Light' when the actually travelling begins.

And please don't ask me why the story calls Flames Of The Sun, it just popped in my head and it's not like Shadow Light had a meaning either **n.n"**

I hope you'll enjoy this as much as 'Shadow Light'! Here's chapter one of Flames Of The Sun!

* * *

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

The costumer, who had just bought something, passed Sora as he walked outside. Sojiro was already in the shop, waiting, looking at the food that lay before him on a wooden table.

"Excuse me sir?" Sora asked friendly to the shopkeeper. "I'm looking for the Oshikazawi restaurant, but I can't find it anywhere. Could you tell me where it is?"

The shopkeeper smiled and pointed outside. "Certainly. When you walk outside you must go to the left and…"

Now that the shopkeeper was busy with telling the directions to Sora, Sojiro quickly grabbed some food of the table and pushed it in his gi. He hide it in a way so you couldn't see the food and when he had took enough he walked out of the shop. He waited outside till Sora came out the shop too.

"And?" Sora asked when they both walked away.

"Easy. Especially thanks to your direction-diversion."

They were already two weeks away from Kyoto and traveled trough some little villages that bordered at the Wakasa Bay. Stealing food just like they had done now and sleeping outside became a part of their life. They didn't have to hide so much anymore. The villages at the Wakasa Bay were quiet and peaceful. Sojiro and Sora had thrown their cloaks away after the discovery that they didn't help them at all and only made them look more suspicious.

"Let's look what's on the menu for today." Sojiro said smiling as he sat down between the trees with Sora standing behind him and looking over his shoulder. "Tofu, rice, fish... Not bad."

"I'll search some wood." Sora said turning around.

She walked away to look for some good wood to make a fire. Sora found the wood quickly and got back to Sojiro who had put some of the food in a bowl they also had stolen. Thanks to two stones the fire began to burn and Sojiro put the bowl on it. The two youngsters leaned back and watched how the fire became bigger.

"You surely stole enough Sojiro." Sora said as she looked in the bag with the rest of the food in. "We can use it for two meals tomorrow."

"Yes, we won't pass a village again tomorrow. We'll skip breakfast and have lunch and dinner. Then the day after we'll arrive in another little village at the east-side of the Wakasa Bay where we can get some food again."

Sora looked at Sojiro and smiled. "Did you eat the map or something? It looks like you know precisely where we are and where we have to go to."

Sojiro smiled back. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Ya sure. But if you really ate the map…" Sora added teasing. "We'll have to go to a doctor to get it out. Except if you want to be called 'Map-Eater' by everyone…"

"That's a risk I will take." Sojiro said with a laugh.

He bowed to the fire and looked in the bowl with the food in. "It's almost ready, just a few more minutes. Do you want to have a piece of map with your fish or not?"

Sora hit Sojiro's arm playfully as they both laughed.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The next day…

A branch made a loud sound when Sojiro stepped on it. He and Sora were traveling trough the forest that bordered to the east side of the Wakasa Bay. They could hear the water crushing against the rocks underneath them. The two youngsters didn't walk too close to the edge. The water had made the ground weak and unstable and it would crush if they walked on it, sending them in the water that smacked against the rocks beneath.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream and they both looked around.

"AAAAH! LET ME GO!"

"What the…?" Sora said surprised.

"Let's have a look." Sojiro suggested and Sora nodded.

Quickly but silent, they ran to the place where the scream hade came from. They neared a more open part in the forest and heard more voices now. Both hiding behind a tree so they wouldn't be seen, they carefully looked at the people standing between the trees. A twelve year old girl lay on the ground, crying and protecting herself with her arms while two men stood around her.

"Please let me go!" Said the girl in a begging tone.

One of the men chuckled and looked amused at his comrade. "What do you say? We'll let her go?"

"Na, not yet." Said the other one smirking and he grabbed the girl's wrists. They girl shrieked in fear. "Let's have some fun with her first, shall we?"

Sora had enough of what she had seen already and stepped away from the tree causing the men to see her, one still holding the girl's wrist. Sojiro remained behind the tree smiling.

"_They certainly are in trouble._" Sojiro thought amused. "_Sora will defeat them easily. There's no need to help her._"

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them demanded looking at Sora.

"You don't have to know." Sora said coldly. "Let the girl go and you won't get hurt."

The man, who was holding the girl, pulled the girl up and held her with his both hands. "Who do you think you are little twit?" He asked angry. He felt assaulted by what Sora had said.

The other one didn't felt the way like his comrade did and he laughed. "You funny girl. Oh well, now we have two girls instead of one… More souls, more joy."

"I don't think so you sick bastard." Sora said.

Before the man could do something more, Sora quickly got a stick of the ground and threw it in the man's face. The man screamed and covered his face with his hands, falling on his back. The other one looked at his friend in shock, still holding his grip on the girl. Sora ran to him and hit him in the neck with her hand. She quickly pulled the girl out of the man's hands before he fell on the ground.

The girl had fainted and Sora carefully placed the girl on her back.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Sora said to the men, though she was certain that they weren't listening.

She turned around and walked back to Sojiro, who was still standing behind the tree. He looked at Sora smiling as she passed him.

"Good job Sora, they didn't saw that coming!" He said with a laugh.

Sora put up her thumb and winked. "Piece of cake. Let's continue our way and wait till this girl wakes up."

Sojiro gave her an agreeing nod as they left the two men behind them.

* * *

I know you already have read this chapter but don't worry, I'm working on a new one right now! **n.n **Till the next chapter! 


	2. AN

**Author Note**

Oh my… I can't believe I'm still getting reviews for this fic…

It saddens me to say that there is only a chance of 2 on 10 that I'll continue this fic. For you see, this was my very first fic and then you're just not good in writing (in my case it was because I'm Dutch and it was the first time I really wrote big things in English and I'm sure if I would re-write this that it would be ten times better then it is now). And I think everyone had an OC faze, and this fic was my faze.

But I'm just out of that faze now and I don't feel like writing something with an OC.

Maybe I'll continue… who knows. But I'm first going to finish some other fics that I have here.

I hope I didn't disappoint people with this, there is still a chance I'll continue.

Anyway I can't say "thank you" enough to all the readers and reviewers who really helped me improve or just said things that cheered me up. (hugs everyone) **Thank you!**

With much love,

Sora


End file.
